


Late Night Calls :3

by Lil_Smutier



Category: Penana 😂👌🏻
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Smutier/pseuds/Lil_Smutier
Summary: Accidentally stumbling in on Azusa changing was one thing, falling into an odd obsession with him is another.(THIS IS NOT THE SAME AZUSA AS THE DIABOLIK LOVERS ONE!!! MY CHARACTER JUST HAS THE SAME FIRST NAMEEEE)
Relationships: Azusa Menke/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Late Night Calls :3

The party was going great, it was just the gang and you. Laito and Dark were busy doing couple stuff while Light and Shin were bickering. Jacob, Yuma and Marshal were just sitting on the floor cross legged, playing video games. You looked around, feeling as though someone was missing...

Wait, where’s Azusa?

You pout, getting up from your seat from the couch, moving about to look for him. You ended up at his room door, not quite peeking but not being a saint either. The slender male was changing out of his dinner clothes, replacing the dark blue button up with a baggy black hoodie. His pants hung loosely on his hips, one side of the sweatpants nearly hanging off his pointed hips. You drooled, but shook the thought off with a blush and headed back to the couch and sat between the guys playing video games and desperately tried to make the memory of defined collar bones and unblemished chestnut coloured skin vanish.

About 15 minutes later, the younger had finally walked out of his room and joined everyone else for a toast. “Here’s to the lot of us!” Dark chanted, letting the others reply before the glasses clinked. Everyone took their sips and placed their glasses down, but you could’ve sworn you noticed Azusa staring at you, his bright pink irises darkening into a deep magenta.

You shuddered, but pretended to play it off as the party went on. You danced with Dark and Light, swaying your hips languidly to random beats of upbeat pop songs and screamed and shouted crazily with the guys. The night was good and you all headed your separate ways after.

~

About a week passed and you felt yourself lusting for the tall boy more and more. It seemed as if he noticed it too, he always kept a close eye on you, and whenever you were with someone else - a close eye on them too. It’s not like you didn’t like the attention, (in fact you craved it.) it was more towards the fact that you weren’t sure if your eyes were playing tricks on you or not.

The next thing that threw you off were the ‘accidental’ brushes you both had whenever it was deemed worthy. You frowned, eyebrows knitting together in frustration as you tried to make sense of it all. He had a damn good reason to do what he was doing, but there was always a way around it...

It was the end of the week when you got the text: “hey”

It was simple, totally ordinary, but you still felt as though something much darker was hiding behind that monosyllable. You respond back, the same word in a more...fashionable manner:

“heyyyy”

The reply dings almost immediately,

“what’s up?”

~

It’s been about a good hour and a half to two hours that you’ve both been talking, and the conversation seems to be going well in your favour. Azusa and you were bickering over something small; whether headphones are better than earphones (both were good to you, but you enjoyed pissing him off for the fun of it). The next message that came in scared the living daylights out of you:

“hey, you know you should listen to Daddy”

Fuck.

It wasn’t as if it were a question either, it was a statement. An order. You shivered, feeling yourself grow wet under the covers of your bed as you shifted to get more comfortable with less clothing - settling for an oversized shirt only -. You typed out your responses in consecutive order:

“I don’t need to!”

“you’re not the boss of me!”

“I’m a brat >:)”

Silence...

You worried if you had gone too far, quietly hoping you hadn’t, and instead triggered something wild in him. You tucked your phone on the pillow next to your head as you waited for the next reply to come in:

“a brat?”

“I see...”

“then you should be disciplined right?”

Your heart stopped. Then hammered in your chest. Then stopped again. He has to be kidding right? There’s no fucking way this was happening. You stared with mouth open and eyes wide at your screen as the call icon rang abruptly, disrupting the deadly quiet around you. You snapped out of it, rushing to answer the call with shaky hands.

Slipping the phone next to your ear you whimpered pitifully as you heard his low timbre filter through...

“what’s wrong hm?”

You shook your head, forgetting that he could only hear the rustles. You opened your mouth, about to speak but nothing came out, so you closed it promptly and waited rather impatiently for him to make his move. The ball was in his court. Instead of leaving you hanging, (Thank God) he took charge once more, speaking with a soft, teasing tone:

“...you really thought I wouldn’t notice? all your staring and watching, you really thought I didn’t see you watching me change that night?”

Another shudder wracked through your body as a near inaudible whine ripped its way from your throat. He knew?? You panicked internally, feeling the adrenaline fuel your arousal as it burned like gasoline in a campfire. You thought you had been so quiet, hell, you didn’t even stay for so long! ...right? He was quiet now, only slight harsh breaths echoing out from the phone. Perhaps...

“I-I’m sorry...”

“sorry what?”

You nearly choked, beginning to sweat now as you swore that if you’d die you’d go straight to Hell as you took another deep breath in, letting out a breathless whisper:

“...I’m sorry Daddy...”

“good little one.”

You moaned aloud this time, unable to stop it in time. A hand slapped over your mouth, but it was sure that he had heard it. A deep, sadistic laugh vibrated out through the device. 

“oh? do you like that hm? being my good little one.”

You could just about hear the smirk in the damn bastard’s voice, but the assertiveness and calmness he held carried you into sub space with the snap of two fingers.

“touch yourself.”

Without knowing what came over you, you followed his orders blindly, thrusting two fingers that you had kept near your lower half ‘just in case’ into yourself and pumping them at a steady pace, letting your moans grow louder with each passing thrust as you got used to the feeling and begun to relax. You were so close- and you almost, almost forgot about him when suddenly-

“stop.”

“wh-what..? but why?”

You whined, this wasn’t fair!! You heard his breathing grow harsher and more unsteady (was he touching himself too?) as he spoke again, voice so low it might as well have been a growl:

“did you really think you were such a good little one hm? thought I’d let you cum right then?”

You retaliated weakly.

“b-but I’m a good little one Daddy!”

A sarcastic laugh bit its way through the phone static as he responded:

“oh really? not with all that shit you pulled earlier tonight. maybe I should just tie you up and leave you desperate hm?”

You nearly cried, eyes beginning to brim with tears and sweat starting to drip down your sensitive body as you all but shouted out:

“Daddy please!~”

You heard a scoff on the other end, you silently prayed, not to anything holy at the moment, but to something, anything that might convince him to let you go. Thankfully you heard him release a slow, deliberate sigh.

“fine. you get one more chance. make yourself cum for Daddy.”

And that’s exactly what you did, thrusting your fingers in and out of yourself roughly, taking time to point it towards your bundle of nerves over and over and over again until you felt yourself slip over the edge, cumming hard onto the sheets atop and under you. Distantly, you could hear Azusa’s breath pick up even faster if possible until you heard a strangled groan and a soft chant of your name.

You whined again, still sensitive as you came down from your high, but it seemed as though the younger was right next to you the whole time. He whispered sweet nothings into your ear, listening close as your breathing began to slow and soft snores seemed to echo out of his end of the phone. Chuckling to himself, he clicked the hang up and went to bed too.


End file.
